


coincidence

by flirtingwithtrackers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Mild Language, doctor!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtingwithtrackers/pseuds/flirtingwithtrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>co·in·ci·dence</b> (kōˈinsədəns) <i>noun</i>. a remarkable concurrence of events or circumstances without apparent causal connection.</p><p>"She’s giving this mystery guy 15 minutes and then she is leaving. Clarke flags down the bartender for what she assumes will be a final drink before she goes home to tear this dress off and catch up on some TV shows."</p><p>or, the one where bellamy and clarke keep meeting (or almost meeting) on accident.</p><p>aka i wrote a first date au and someone asked for a sequel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the wrong red dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rashaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashaka/gifts), [aneta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneta/gifts), [belgardebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belgardebells/gifts).



> chapter 1 is the repost of the first date au (chap 3 of 'all your pieces') and chapter 2 is the sequel
> 
> i hope you enjoy :))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for day 3 of bellarkeficweek: first date au
> 
> or, the one where clarke gets stood up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is chapter 3 of my fic 'all of your pieces'

Clarke sighs again, placing her elbow on the bar and resting her chin in her hand. Monty and Jasper practically begged her to go on of this date and now Clarke’s waiting at some bar downtown in a too tight dress that Raven _insisted_ she wear. Clarke runs her hand down her thigh, as if that will make the damn thing _longer_ , every few minutes. She’s been waiting to order her drink, waiting for _him_. She waits another five minutes before another sigh escapes and she raises her hand to grab the attention of the bartender at the other end of the bar.

 _Shit_ , he’s late. He is so late. His sister is going to kill him. She’s been nagging him to go on this date for weeks, maybe even months. And it’s not that he’s actually too excited to go on a blind date set up by his _sister_ , of all people, but that same sister is going to _kill him_ when she finds out that he was almost an entire half hour late to the date that’s she’s been talking about for the past two weeks after Bellamy finally agreed to it. 

He’s finally standing outside the bar, breathing heavily after practically running down the block to the bar from his parking spot. Bellamy tries, in vain, to push his hair back into the neat hairstyle his sister _insisted_ on. He’s pretty sure his unruly curls are slowly escaping the gel O bought for him.

Bellamy rushes into the bar, hurriedly patting down his jacket and checking for his wallet in his back pocket. He scans the bar looking for the girl he’s supposed to be meeting with. Octavia told him she’d be wearing a bright red dress, most likely because she thought he wouldn’t be able to find her otherwise.

Sitting in the middle of the bar, a pretty blonde in a red dress is tugging at the hem of it, scanning the room. She looks like she’s waiting for someone and it’s probably him. Bellamy does have to give his sister some credit because this girl is _gorgeous_. Her blonde hair is cut short, just brushing the tops of her shoulders, which are revealed in the tight red dress she is wearing. There’s a martini sitting in front of her, or what used to be one, the olive sitting alone in the glass. She turns to look at the door again and Bellamy can see the bright blue of her eyes. And okay, yeah, his eyes may also linger on the cleavage visible at the top of her dress. Okay, and the long lines of her legs and the way her dress moves up her thighs with her every move, until she grabs at the hem again and tugs it down.

He walks towards her, her back now turned to him as the bartender asks her if she wants another drink. Bellamy can now see the cut outs in the back of her dress, revealing the small of her back and more fair skin, the dip of her spine. She turns towards the door again and then she’s looking straight at him.

Clarke is pretty sure Raven described the guy as tall, dark, and handsome. As vague as that description is, it’s never looked better than on the stranger walking towards her. His dark hair is slicked back, but Clarke can see a few curls that have broken free. The dark blue of his sweater goes well with the tanned color of his skin. Under the rather thin material of his sweater Clarke can see the bulge of the muscles of his arms and the span of his broad shoulders. With a pretty face like that, and presumably the body to match, Clarke’s almost not mad at him for leaving her waiting. She gives him a small smile, trying not to mess with the hem of her dress.

Bellamy can see the blonde take him in, her eyes scanning his chest and face, and can’t help but smirk. He may be late, but at least she already looks interested. Maybe he can charm her enough that she won’t even tell Octavia about his tardiness. He reaches her chair and turns his back to the bar to leave against it. Bellamy smiles at her, a genuine smile that leaves her cheeks lightly reddened. He’s about to lean in and say hi when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see a tall brunette in a red dress smiling at him. 

“Bellamy?” the girl says, briefly looking around at Clarke before her hazy green eyes bore into his again.

Bellamy looks back at the blonde before turning back to the woman in front of him and extending a hand. “Roma, nice to meet you.”

The couple moves down to the other end of the bar, but not before Bellamy sneaks one last look at the hot blonde in the red dress. Bellamy wants to think she looks disappointed now, but Roma starts asking him questions about himself and he has to look away. 

Clarke may actually be seething. She doesn’t know who Nyko is or what he looks like (which apparently is _not_ like the gorgeous guy with the beautiful dark eyes at the end of the bar), but he is now 45 minutes late. _That’s it._ She’s giving this mystery guy 15 minutes and then she is leaving. Clarke flags down the bartender for what she assumes will be a final drink before she goes home to tear this dress off and catch up on some TV shows.

Bellamy hasn’t been listening to Roma for the last 5 minutes or so. She’s talking about something very animatedly, her hands moving around in front of her and a large smile on her face. She’s cute, she really is. And she’s flirting with him, her hand placed on his arm as she laughs, leaning into him. Roma is very cute and she has a great laugh, high and breathy, but Bellamy cannot stop himself from peeking over her head every few minutes to see if the blonde is still waiting for her date.

Roma’s telling him about her new job as a third grade teacher when Bellamy sees the blonde down the rest of her drink, place a bill on the bar, and get up to head towards the door. He wants to stop her, buy her a drink, even though he has this very cute, very nice girl in front of him who seems pretty into him. He’s an _idiot_.

Bellamy struggles his way through an excuse to leave, hoping to catch the blonde outside the bar before she leaves. He rushes to the door, pushing it open quickly. His breath puffs in the now cold night air, the clouds bursting into his line of vision, but he still doesn’t see the blonde anywhere. Bellamy walks down the block a few moments before giving up and walking to his car. There’s no use in trying to take his excuse back and continue on their date. His sister is going to _kill_ him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now you can probably see why someone asked for a sequel....
> 
> which is now up soooo >>>


	2. the right doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet at the hospital and, _of course_ , bellamy is the one covered in blood
> 
> or, the one where bellamy flirts with the doctor who stitches him up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S THE SEQUEL GUYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE ITTTTTT :))))))
> 
> beta-d by [lea](http://lackingstealth.tumblr.com) who is sUCH A BABE OH MY GOD

He’s been sitting in the ER for about four hours now. A nurse gave him some gauze and he’s been holding it to the wound, waiting for someone to stitch him up so he can go home and sleep. O just left to grab them some coffee, unable to just sit there anymore, once she was convinced Bellamy wouldn’t leave—okay, and she also took his keys. Bellamy didn’t want to go to the hospital, _he’d be fine_ , but Octavia insisted. Now, as his wound keeps bleeding, Bellamy supposes it was a good decision after all. 

Bellamy had gotten in the middle of a fight at work. Some asshole got too drunk and hit on someone else’s girlfriend. A broken glass had cut right into Bellamy’s forearm during the struggle to get the guy out of the bar, resulting in a long gash curving down and around his arm. 

“Bellamy Blake,” his name is called across the room. He looks up to see a small blonde in blue scrubs, her hair pulled back and away from her face. Bellamy recognizes her almost immediately. It’s the girl from the bar, the girl he had thought was his blind date, the girl he wished _had_ been his blind date. He tries not to smile too widely at her as he mentally thanks that _asshole_ customer for trying to cut his arm off—Bellamy may never had found this girl again without him. Even in her baggy scrubs, she is still cute. She looks a little tired, her hair falling out of her ponytail in small waves that frame her face.

Clarke looks around the waiting room, waiting for her patient to get up. As she scans the room, taking in all the unfamiliar faces, she comes across one she actually recognizes. It’s the handsome guy from the bar a few weeks ago, the one with the dark eyes and the hot date that wasn’t her. Clarke notes that he’s still _very_ attractive, even covered in his own blood and exhausted. His hair is nice and messy this time, the curls going every which way. 

Bellamy gets out of his seat, making sure to keep constant pressure on his arm, and walks towards her. “That’s me,” he says, a smile on his face. The blonde just nods and leads him to a bed behind them, pulling the curtain shut once he sits down.

Clarke yawns into her sleeve as she walks over to the tray that has all of her supplies on it. 

“Long night for the both of us, then?” Bellamy says and he smiles at the pretty blush on her cheeks.

“Yeah, I thought I’d take an extra shift, help out around the ER. But my shift is almost over. Just a few more idiots to patch up and I can leave,” she smirks at him. His chuckle is very rewarding, soft and low. Clarke really needs to stop taking these extra shifts, but she’s kind of glad she took this one. She wonders if he remembers her from the bar that night a few weeks ago.

“So how did your date go?” Clarke asks as she’s disinfecting his wound. His face is twisted in pain, but he snaps his head up at the question, looking at her in surprise.

Bellamy almost contemplates lying, going with a general _it was fine_. 

“Horrible,” Bellamy replies, ducking his head back down so Clarke can’t see the embarrassment probably written across his face. He can feel his cheeks heat up.

“And why is that? She looked nice,” Clarke tries not to sound bitter. _For god’s sake_ , she doesn’t even _know_ this guy.

It spews out of Bellamy before he can stop it, “Well, it kind of ended early because I saw you leave and may have left the bar to go look for you. Obviously, you weren’t there by the time I got outside.” Bellamy hangs his head lower, not wanting to see whatever look is on her face.

Clarke freezes in her movements, the needle in her hand poised a few centimeters above Bellamy’s skin. Bellamy finally looks up a few moments later to find her staring at him.

Bellamy turns as a bright shade of red, or as red as his skin tone would allow him. _Oh my god, I can’t believe I just said that._

He thought he had said it in his head, but then Clarke is replying, “Yeah, me neither.” She’s laughing softly, her cheeks turning a light pink and Bellamy thinks it may just be the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

She goes back to stitching him up. Bellamy’s grimacing as the needle pushes through his skin. To distract himself, _yep, that’s what he’s doing_ , he asks about her date, “Did you ever end up giving that guy a second chance?”

“Oh yeah, he took me out to dinner. He works at the hospital across town and got stuck in an emergency surgery. He’s nice, but I don’t think it’ll work out,” Clarke says while focusing intently on the task at hand, making sure each stitch is straight and even.

“Why?” Bellamy tries not to sound eager, but the way Clarke looks up at him confirms that he did not succeed. 

Her smile is a little sad when she responds, “We both have very time-consuming jobs. We’re busy almost all the time and our schedules never seem to match up.” As she’s looking up at Bellamy, Clarke wonders why she just told all of this to an absolute stranger. She clears her throat before going back to his stitches and she finishes the job in silence.

Clarke stands up once she’s finished, putting a bandage over the wound. “Okay, so you’re going to have to come back in about a week to get your stitches removed. Make sure to keep the wound dry and clean.”

Bellamy is moving his arm experimentally, but stops to look up at her, “Will you be here to take them out?”

“I don’t know if I’ll be here, this isn’t my normal shift,” Clarke notices the fall of Bellamy’s face. She also sees the smirk that soon follows.

“Well,” Bellamy says, walking closer to her, “maybe you could give your number, so I can let you know when I’m coming in to have them taken out.” When she doesn’t look entirely convinced, Bellamy scrambles to add, “Or so I can contact you if I’m in pain, or have any questions about after-care, _of course_.” He smiles at her, a perfect picture of innocence.

“Fine, but it’s for health concerns only, okay?” The smile on her face betrays her. 

*** 

Bellamy only waits a few days before texting her, asking her stupid questions about his stitches that they both know he knows the answers to. She gave him an _actual_ instruction sheet with his paper work. He even goes so far to ask her how her shift is going and it has Clarke smiling at her phone like an idiot during her break.

It’s during one of these conversations that Clarke realizes she never even asked how he got injured which results in Bellamy sending her a novel of a text message relaying his heroic battle of honor that has Clarke laughing out loud. Raven, one of the nurses Clarke usually works with, eyes her knowingly, teasing her about the cute patient she’s been texting all week.

Bellamy makes sure to come in when he knows Clarke is going to be there, politely waiting until she’s done with other patients. He asks her out to coffee before leaving, a small smile on his face.

She says yes, _of course_ , but has one condition: “Only if you promise not to leave early to chase after another girl.”

She smirks as Bellamy laughs, bringing a hand up to cover his face.

“I think I can handle that,” Bellamy responds, mock exasperation in his tone.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me on [tumblr](http://clarkeslight.tumblr.com) :))


End file.
